


Temper Tantrum

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [82]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom Jensen, Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Sub Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you possibly do a J2 Dom/Dub story, where Jared is the sub, and Jensen is dom? And Jared usually behaves, but when Jensen leaves for a few days, Jared goes out of his way to break the rules because he's upset that Jensen left? Then when Jensen gets home, Jared gets punished? I'd really appreciate it! And your stories are perfect, by the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper Tantrum

**Prompt:** Could you possibly do a J2 Dom/Dub story, where Jared is the sub, and Jensen is dom? And Jared usually behaves, but when Jensen leaves for a few days, Jared goes out of his way to break the rules because he's upset that Jensen left? Then when Jensen gets home, Jared gets punished? I'd really appreciate it! And your stories are perfect, by the way.

 

Jared wasn’t _pining_. He wasn’t a lovesick teenage girl missing her boyfriend. He was a grown man whose boyfriend was on a short trip for the weekend and everything would be back to normal on Monday. So Jared wasn’t pining for his boyfriend slash Dom. He was just waiting patiently and imagining all the things they could do together when Jensen returned. Jared was browsing through some websites and he’d found a couple of new toys that were supposed to be arriving on Monday, just in time for Jensen.

Maybe Jared felt a little unfulfilled and missed having a firm hand and warm voice making sure Jared was taken care of and allowing Jared to surrender control. He might be craving his Dom so much it physically ached inside, but if there was one thing Jared was absolutely not doing, it was pining.

Jared looked over at the giant bed, one half messy and tangled from sleep and the other as cool and empty as it had been since Friday morning. He couldn’t even jerk off since Jensen had forbidden Jared to touch himself. Two days without an orgasm wouldn’t kill him, but it took away one more distraction Jared could give himself in Jensen’s absence. Fine. If Jensen was going to torture him by abandoning Jared, then the sub was going to take advantage of the empty house.

Jensen had said no jerking off, but he’d be none the wiser of Jared did it. And he had no control since he was off in stupid New York, having some stupid business meeting with stupid people.

Okay, he might be pining just a little.

He lay back on their bed and buried his face in Jensen’s pillow. He still smelled like his Dom and he inhaled the spicy scent of Jensen. It went straight to his neglected cock and it started to fill with blood. Jared finished around in their bedside drawer until his hand clasped around the biggest dildo. He lubed it up and wiggled it into his ass. It wasn’t as warm or silky as Jensen’s cock, but it filled Jared up in the best way. He pushed the dildo as far in as possible until it was snug against his prostate. His cock was filling rapidly and Jared kept fucking himself with the dildo. His hand wrapped around his cock and he jerked himself off until he came on Jensen’s pillow.

The rest of the weekend he did minor acts of disobedience, like leaving the dishes piled in the sink or letting the lube-slick dildos stay on the floor where anyone—namely Jared—could trip on them. He blatantly ignored Jensen’s demand to deny himself orgasm, he wears belts and jeans and sweaters inside, and he refused to make the bed. Jensen was a little beat of a neat freak and would lose his shit when he got home and the place was a mess.

He was on the couch in the living room when the door shut. Jensen was an elegant and sophisticated man, and nothing he did was ever out of control or impatient. Jared didn’t move his position and waited as Jensen took in his surroundings. After five minutes it became boring, and after ten minutes Jared stood up and stalked off to find his Dom. He wasn’t just going to sit and be ignored.

Jensen was resting against the kitchen counter with a bored look on his face. “You’re a child.”  
Jared pouted, which didn’t really help his case. “How do you figure?”  
“You don’t get what you want and you throw a temper tantrum,” Jensen drawled. “I go away for a few days and you act out because you’re a little frustrated. Or rather, _not_ frustrated. I went into our bedroom, I know exactly what you’ve been doing.”

Jared tried to look innocent but failed. “You left.”

“You knew for weeks this trip was going to happen. It was _two days_ , Jared. You couldn’t handle that?”

“Two and a half,” Jared muttered.

“Yeah, because _that’s_ what matters.” Jensen sighed. “You acted out, Jared. It was stupid and childish and I’m disappointed.”

Jared’s fight seeped away. He hadn’t meant to disappoint his Dom. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not angry, baby,” Jensen crooned. “But you know as well as I do that you’ll have to be punished.”

Jared felt a little thrill. He loved Jensen’s punishments. Jensen’s eyes narrowed. “I know what you’re thinking and you’re not going to enjoy this as much as you think you will.”

Jared pouted. “I’m sorry.”  
“Too late, baby. I want you up in the bedroom, lying on your back in the usual position. Naked, of course.” Jensen shooed him away. “The longer you take, the worse your punishment will be.”

Jared scurried up the stairs. He lay in his usual position and waited for Jensen to come up and punish him. He got the box of toys out and pulled on the handcuffs and some rope. He didn’t know what other tools his Dom would want to use, but he couldn’t figure out what he’d want. A lot of Jensen’s “punishments” included orgasms, in which cause he’d want the vibrators. But Jensen might be angry, in which case he’d want a whip. In the end he left the box open and on the side of the bed, but kept the ropes out. He threw his clothes on a puddle on the ground, then winced. That wasn’t going to ease his punishment at all; Jensen hated winkled clothing even if it wasn’t his own.

Jensen strolled into the room looking casual as all hell out, his tie loose around his neck and his hair ruffled and casual. His eyes were dark and threatening. Jared’s cock started to plump up at the sight of his too-sexy boyfriend.

“I want you to get yourself hard,” Jensen demanded.

Jared looked confused but when Jensen’s eyes narrowed he put a hand on his cock and jerked off until his cock was erect. He moaned and wished it were Jensen’s hand. His boyfriend was in no mood to help Jared, and he was well aware of it.

Jared was on the edge of orgasm and Jensen slapped his hand away. “Arms over your head.”

Jared whined but obediently raised his arms. Jensen tweaked Jared’s nipple and then slid off the bed. “Love seeing you strung out and wanting.” He reached down into the box of toys and laid a couple things out. “Eyes on the ceiling, Jared.”

Jared fought to keep his gaze on the ceiling when he heard Jensen clunking around in the toy chest. Jared wanted to get his hand on his cock” and he wanted it now. Suddenly he felt something clamp around his dick and he looked down. “What?”  
“Don’t recognize a cock ring?”

Jared sighed. “I recognized it. I just hoped I was wrong.”

“Sorry, baby. But you got enough orgasms this weekend, didn’t you?” Jensen smirked. “I think you also used this, didn’t you?” Jensen waved the dildo in his face. “You never put anything away, do you?”

Jared blushed. “Oops.”  
“Your loss is my gain,” Jensen sing-songed. He grabbed the lube from the table and Jared felt smooth fingers being pressed into his ass. The lube was cold but the feeling of Jensen’s fingers stretching him open was better than any dildo Jared had used in the past few days. Jared waited anxiously and waited until he felt a dildo being pushed into his ass. “God, your ass just swallows cock, even if it’s fake.”

Jared whined. He loved having something in his ass. “Jensen…”  
“Don’t complain. Acting out is why you’re in this mess, remember? If you acted like a grown up, we could be having fantastic sex right now. I might have even eaten you about because I know how much you love that.”

Jensen flicked something and suddenly the dildo started to vibrate inside of him. Jared cried out and bucked. “Not fair.”  
“You deliberately disobeyed me and went out of your way to cause problems this weekend. You will not be rewarded for that,” Jensen growled.

Jared moaned. Jensen’s voice did naughty things to him. Jensen adjusted the dildo so it was humming against his prostate. Jared’s cock was too interested in the situation for a cock that wasn’t going to come any time soon. “Make it stop,” He groaned.

“You have a safeword,” Jensen reminded. “You can say stop all night but until you say ‘vanilla’, I’m not stopping for a second. Now, do you want to stop-stop, or do you want to ‘stop’.”

Jared shook his head. “No.”

“Good.” Jensen increased the vibrations and then rolled Jared onto his stomach. “You’re such a terrible, terrible, person,” Jared groaned.

“It’s like you _want_ me to punish you,” Jensen said. He paused. “Well, I guess you do. So how’s this—you get the cock cage for a week.”

Jared gasped. “What? No f–,”

“You want it for two weeks?” Jensen asked. “Because I have no problem with that. I’ll keep it there for a _month_.”

Jared closed his mouth and mimed zipping it close. Jensen pushed Jared’s arms back above his head. “ _Stay.”_

“Sorry, sorry.”

Jared tried to decipher the sounds that happened in the background. Jensen was making some noises and it sounded like he was digging through the toy box. Jared felt the sharp rap of a paddle against his ass. It pushed the vibrating dildo further against his prostate and Jared groaned.

Jensen paddled his ass until it was red and stinging. Each slap increased the vibrations and made Jared more and more desperate for an orgasm. “Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes,” Jared sobbed. “Please let me come!”

Jensen rolled Jared back onto his back and undid the cock ring. Jared came almost immediately, gasping with the pleasure that crashed over against him. He lay relaxed and post-coital on his bed, on the edge of sleep, when he felt a metal cage being fastened around his cock. “What?”

“I told you I was putting a cock cage on. Did you think I was joking or something?”  Jensen asked.

Jared frowned. “I thought it was a spur of the moment thing.”

“I’ve been spending hours planning out your punishment.” Jensen stroked Jared’s face. “I love you baby. And you’ll be so good for me. You earned this punishment.”

Jared nodded. “Okay, I’m okay with that. I’m okay with the cage.”

“Good.” Jensen pulled the dildo out and Jared relaxed. Suddenly he felt something rubber being wedged into his ass. A butt plug. “Jen…”

“Sorry, sugar.” Jensen locked the cock cage and made sure the plug was firmly inside. “You touched yourself enough for the next week.” He tapped his chin. “Also—you can do every dish that you left out. Sound fair?”  
Jared groaned. “Yes, Jensen.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
